


VIRUS

by 8finities



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8finities/pseuds/8finities
Summary: in which a virus outbreak kills nearly everyone in columbus, ohio.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> also on my wattpad: @jumpzuit

published : august 16, 2018  
word count : with the date, 666 :-)

FOUR DAYS AFTER

tyler turned in his small bed, sunlight peeking in through the window and warming his freckle covered face. he groaned softly before rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. the brunette sat up, ignoring the rush of blood to head, muscles feeling sore and his eyes threatening to shut again. he almost started to ask himself why his home was eerily quiet, not even a hum of electricity in the air. then he remembered.

he was alone. 

the young boy sighed and swung his legs over the side of his bed. he stumbled over to the bathroom, his stomach growling angrily at him. he knew he would have to go look for food soon, but he didn't have much of a plan, seeing as all of the grocery stores in columbus were most likely empty and leaving the city was out of the question; the borders were completely shut off and anyone who survived the outbreak wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. he turned the sink on before splashing his face with cold water, ignoring how it sent a shiver down his spine. for a moment he felt as if he were back in his old home, his mother downstairs making breakfast, his father getting ready for work, and his siblings arguing over who would drive them to school that day. he hadn't been to school in years, but he missed it. the feeling went away as quick as it came. 

he let out a slow breath and finished in the bathroom, pulling on a oversized t-shirt and dark sweatpants. as he walked to the kitchen, he knew there would be nothing in the fridge but a half empty water bottle, a rotting apple, and possibly a half eaten sandwich, if he didn't already eat it the day before, yet he still felt the urge to look. he couldn't starve to death. there had to be food somewhere. 

with that, he slipped on his jacket and a pair of dirty boots and headed out the door. 


	2. II

tyler wishes he'd brought a gun with him. 

the sun had hidden behind the clouds. it wasn't safe to walk alone anymore, not with the few people still alive nearly killing each other for food or shelter. he might've been losing it, after spending a few days alone, but he felt like someone was watching him. whispering about him. he stopped suddenly, the cold wind stinging his cheeks and tickling the shell of his ear. everything was absolutely still, and it scared him. how could a city this big, once bustling with people and cars and life, become so empty in four days? 

four days. 

how long would it be before someone found him? or before he found someone? tyler looked around the street he was walking on, realizing that it was a rather familiar street, where he and his siblings would walk. he didn't recognize it when it was this empty.

he shook his head and continued walking. after a while, when it was nearly dark out, he had found what looked to be an abandoned gas station. he didn't expect the door to be open, but much to his surprise, it slid open with ease. he searched around the store, noticing the mostly empty shelves that surrounded him. he wasn't surprised, people had stocked up on everything once they heard the news. tyler could still remember that day. 

"residents of columbus are advised to stay inside, as a deadly virus has begun to spread over the city."

it was almost sickening to tyler, to see the way people really were. how they nearly killed each other, even for the smallest bit of food. 

tyler didn't even realize how lost in thought he was, until he heard shuffling behind him. tyler felt his blood run cold. maybe it was just an animal? yeah, right. slowly, the boy turned around, and he was met with the barrell of a gun.


End file.
